Putain de cachet d'amphétamine
by Sugar973
Summary: "Parce que quand on est accro, même si ça fait mal... Parfois ça fait encore plus mal de décrocher" - Grey's Anatomy Jordan est accro à l'amphétamine et d'Embry aussi, pour lui elle va devoir faire face à son addiction.
1. Prologue

Prologue

« Quatrième overdose en un mois »

Le docteur Cullen lança un regard dur à la jeune fille allongée sur le lit.

« Je sais »

Sa voix était brisée, sa gorge lui brulait suite au lavage d'estomac subit la veille.

« Tu as failli mourir... » Il soupira et murmura « Encore une fois »

« Je sais »

A chaque fois c'était pareil elle répétait toujours c'est deux mot « Je sais » mais elle ne savait pas le mal qu'elle se faisait.

« Je connais très bien le directeur d'un centre de désintoxication il…

« NON ! »

Elle hurla comme à chaque fois. Et le docteur quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait d'ici peu. Et la voir se tuer à petit feu lui devenait insupportable.

Il murmura une phrase qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu entendre

« Elle finira par mourir »


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je poste enfin le premier chapitre de "Putain de cachet d'amphétamine" sur FanFiction. Mon nom est Sugar et je suis très heureuse de commencer cette fanfiction._

 _ **Disclamer :** Je tiens à dire que tous les personnes présent appartienne à Stephanie Meyer sauf les personnages inventés de toutes pièce._

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de vote passages, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Bisous à vous, Sugar

Chapitre 1

Forks. Quelle ville de merde. Je mentirais si je disais que je me plais ici. Cette ville ne m'a pour l'instant apporté que des malheurs. Je hais chaque habitants de ce foutu trou perdu, je hais leur regards qui ne cesse de me juger. J'aimerais tous les voir crever. On m'a souvent dit dans le passé que j'avais des pensés beaucoup trop sombres, que j'étais parfois trop cru et que je ne m'en sortirais jamais dans la vie. J'encule toutes ces personnes. Parce qu'ils ont raison. Ma vie est merdique.

Pas d'amis, rien, juste un père. Mais lui c'est un autre problème. Ma vie tourne autour d'une seule chose : L'amphétamine. Je ne connais que ça, elle me permet de vivre dans un monde où tout semble parfait. Je sais bien qu'il ne s'agit que d'une utopie, alors j'en consomme tous les jours pour essayer de garder cet effet le plus possible. Certains appellent mon bonheur « drogue », moi j'appelle juste ça un médicament contre cette chienne de vie.

À travers la fenêtre du bureau du principal, je regarde la pluie s'abattre sauvagement sur la ville. Un sourire moqueur s'immisce sur mon visage. Rien ne change ici. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à m'habituer aux températures de la ville. Quand j'y réfléchis bien, l'atmosphère de Forks ressemble étrangement à ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Du vide et du froid. C'est surement cette raison qui me pousse à détester cette bourgade.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre brusquement, et me tire de mes idées sombres. Le principal -un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux grisonnant -prend place à son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Rodriguez, le conseille et moi avons décidé de votre sanctions »

J'expire lourdement, gardant toujours un air détaché. Je connais déjà la sentence.

« Suite à la drogue retrouvée dans votre cassier, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes renvoyée définitivement du Lycée Forks et cela sans possible conditions de retour. »

Viré. Aucune réaction. Je reporte mon attention vers l'extérieur. La pluie s'était calmée.

« J'ai contacté, la directrice du lycée de La Push, elle accepte de vous prendre, votre père est allez lui-même vous inscrire »

Au mot « père », je tourne brusquement mon regard vers mon ex-directeur. Je cherche à savoir s'il se moque de moi. Mais son regard est dur et sérieux. Maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie : me tirer une balle dans la tête. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ce soir.

Je roule sans but précis, les vitres baissé, laissant la pluie s'infiltrer dans l'habitacle. En passant devant l'unique épicerie de Forks je décide de m'y arrêter. Il faut que je me prépare avant de rentrer dans le lieu que j'aime surnommée « la salle de torture ». En réalité il s'agit de ma maison. Mais je déteste cet endroit.

Avant de passer la porte de l'épicerie je fouille dans mon porte-monnaie, mais rien, il est vide. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. Je m'engouffre rapidement dans la supérette et plonge directement dans le rayon alcool. Je jette mon dévolue sur une bonne vieille vodka. Je la glisse rapidement dans la poche interne de mon blouson abîmé par le temps et remonte la fermeture éclair. Contente de moi je m'apprête à quitter le magasin, lorsqu'une femme brune, aux cheveux noirs et à la peau mate me stoppe dans mon élan. Une cicatrice barre son visage. Elle semble venir de la réserve de La Push.

« Donne-moi ça »

Je lui lance un regard moqueur, sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parle.

« Rêve, pétasse »

Elle semble surprise par ma réponse, je décide d'en profite pour filer, mais elle attrape mon bras avec force et me tire vers elle.

« La bouteille sale voleuse !»

Elle commence sérieusement à m'emmerder celle-là, je m'apprête à la pousser quand une voix masculine me fait sursauter.

« Emily il y a un problème ? »

En face de nous, se trouve un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, mais sa musculature me fait froid dans le dos. Et je regrette immédiatement de m'être attaquée à cette femme.

« Je pense que non Jacob, seulement si cette jeune fille me donne ce qu'elle cache »

Résignée, j'ouvre mon blouson et lui tends l'alcool. Je me retourne et quitte la supérette d'un pas rapide

Ma joue était en feux, et mon ventre me tiraillait. Je suis allongée dans le salon, mon père au-dessus de moi. Aucunes larmes, aucuns cris, rien. Je reste impassible face au coup, je garde tout intérieurement. Je le déteste tellement, et en même temps je ne cesse de l'aimer, c'est mon père après tout. Il a besoin de moi. Et si pour qu'il aille mieux il faut qu'il me frappe, alors je lui laisse le champ libre. Malgré la douleur que je ressens.

Lorsqu'il décide enfin que j'ai pris assez de coups, il retourne s'assoir dans son fauteuil, une canette de bière à la main. Je me lève difficilement et sors de l'appartement en titubant. Cette nuit, il fait encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumer. Je mets ma capuche et marche en direction d'un endroit bien précis. Mes mains tremblent, et soudainement une envie de dormir me prend. Le manque se fait sentir, je me mets alors à courir et monte dans un immeuble que je connais parfaitement.

Je roule le billet de un dollar que me tend mon voisin, un blond aux yeux bleus particulièrement mignon. Il vient ici régulièrement, pour consommer de la drogue. On doit bien être une vingtaine entassés dans ce petit appartement à snifer, fumer ou encore s'injecter toutes les drogues possibles. Sur la table en face de moi la petite poudre blanche, me fait de l'œil.

Ce qui est bien quand on snife l'amphétamine, c'est que les effets apparaissaient beaucoup plus vite. Malheureusement ça coûte beaucoup plus cher. Alors je consomme principalement des cachets. Je finis par placer un bout du billet à l'entrée de mon nez, et me penche vers la poudre. Je prends une grande inspiration et je sens le produit s'introduire dans mon corps et me brûler la paroi nasale.

« Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too ! »

La fille à mes côté se met à rire et à son tour elle commence à chanter.

Voilà pourquoi j'aime tant ça. Je me sens tellement bien quand je me shoot, tout à l'air si simple : se faire des amis, parler, rire. Je deviens une autre Jordane : celle qui est amicale, qu'on trouve drôle et charmante. Et non la fille sombre, bizarre et insolente que je suis réellement. Avec l'amphétamine je redeviens comme avant, même si tout ça est irréel.

Le problème avec ça c'est l'envers du décor, ce moment où les effets ont disparu et que je ne souffre pas du manque. _Ils_ viennent me narguer peut importes où je suis, _ils_ se moquent de moi, me font peur. La nuit dans mon lit, lorsque je marche dans la rue et même quand je me douche _ils_ sont partout.

Le docteur Cullen dit que je suis malade, que j'ai besoin d'aide. Il se trompe, je vais bien. J'ai besoin de mes cachets, j'ai besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose pour rester en vie. Je n'ai personne. Seule l'amphétamine m'accompagne, et je sais qu'elle ne m'abandonnera jamais. Je ne suis pas malade.


	3. Chapitre 2

La peur me noue l'estomac. Garée sur le parking du lycée, la tête posée sur le guidon, je prie. Et pourtant je suis loin d'être croyante. L'envie de prendre mon médicament me tente bien, mais ce serait enfreindre une de mes nouvelles règles. Ne pas être défoncé au lycée. Je n'ai pas envie que s'est petits cons et petites connes me prennent pour une fille amicale. Et surtout de ne pas me faire virer une fois de plus.

Si je compare Forks et La Push, un seul mot me vient : Pluie. Ça peut paraître idiot comme comparaison, mais je me demande de plus en plus si les amérindiens de la Push ont déjà connu ce qu'était le soleil. À cette pensée je me mets à rire jaune. Je suis une garce.

Finalement après une dernière prière, je décide enfin de descendre et traverser ce foutu parking. Il y a encore peu d'élève, mais je sens quand même leurs yeux me dévisager, ainsi que leurs chuchotements. Bande de salopards.

Je me déteste tellement de m'être fait prendre aussi facilement dans mon ancien lycée. Je donnerais tout pour y retourner. Je n'avais pas ma place là-bas, et encore moins ici. Je sais bien que les étrangers sont mal acceptés dans les réserves Indiennes. Je m'attends au pire, mais je ne compte pas me faire marcher sur les pieds, il est hors de question qu'on me prenne pour une faible.

Lorsque que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours résonne, je me retrouve debout, et seule dans un couloir qui, il y a quelques minutes de cela, était noir de quileutes aux regards assassins. Ils me fixaient comme ci ils cherchaient le moment parfait pour venir me casser les couilles.

Je commence alors à errer dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma salle de cours, lorsqu'une voix masculine provenant de l'arrière m'appelle :

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un garçon au visage particulièrement enfantin, mais bâtit comme une bête. Lorsque nos regards s'accrochent je vois de l'étonnement traverser rapidement son visage avant qu'il ne me sourit bêtement. Par réflexe j'arque un de mes sourcils et le dévisage. Mal à l'aise il se gratte l'arrière de la tête. Je sais bien qu'en faisant ça je passe pour la « pétasse de service » et que je peux être très intimidante. Mais je m'en branle totalement.

L'envie de l'envoyer chié me tente bien, mais marcher dans tous les couloirs de cette école à la recherche de cette putain de salle ne me dit rien.

« J'cherche ma salle de cours. »

Je lui dis ceci d'un ton particulièrement détaché et lui tend la feuille que l'on m'a donné plus tôt dans la matinée. Il l'a prends et y jette un coup d'œil rapide, il me fait signe de le suivre et m'emmène devant une salle au fond d'un interminable couloir.

« Voilà on y est ! Cours de Philo. »

Je lui lance un remerciement du bout des lèvres et m'apprête à tourner la poignée, lorsqu'il me coupe dans mon élan.

« Je suis Seth Clearwater. »

Sans même me retourner je lui réponds d'un ton glacial

« Qu'est que j'en ai à foutre que tu t'appelles Seth Clearwater ? Sale gosse. »

Et je rentre dans la jungle du lycée.

« T-tu veux venir manger avec moi ? »

La petite voix tremblotante de Kim me fait sourire intérieurement. Elle est grande, élancée et jolie. Mais putain qu'elle timide, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle soit la tête de turc de la classe.

« Non. »

Je lui lance un infime sourire en coin et me dirige vers l'entrée du lycée.

A l'extérieure le soleil semble être revenue nous saluer pour une courte durée alors je décide d'en profiter un peu et m'installe sur un banc au soleil. J'ouvre mon paquet de « Lucky Strike » et prends une clope que je porte à mes lèvres. J'attrape mon briquet et l'allume. Je me sens aussitôt apaisée.

Trop de monde, trop de regards, trop de chuchotements. Je hais le lycée. Les adolescents et leurs hormones à deux balles sont si cruels. Et surtout idiots.

Au loin j'aperçois Seth Clearwater accompagné d'une bande de garçon aussi musclés les uns que les autres. Quand mon regard croise celui de Seth, il se retourne vers ses amis et un quelque seconde je me retrouve avec des milliers de paires d'yeux qui me fixe. Agacée par tant d'attention je me lève et écrase ma cigarette au sol. Avant de partir je leurs fait un majestueux doigt d'honneur.

Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer dans le lycée, un torse apparait soudainement devant moi me bloquant le passage. Reste zen. Je lève mon regard vers un quileute aux cheveux long et au visage rond comme un ballon. Il me semble qu'il est dans ma classe.

« Salut princesse. »

Je fronce immédiatement les sourcils et serre les poings. Impossible de rester zen.

« Ton « princesse » tu vas le mettre au fonds de ton gros cul plein de graisse, sale fils de pute. »

Je hais la Push ! Sans demander mon reste je le contourne et rentre enfin dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Juste une matinée et j'en ai déjà marre. Vivement ce soir, mes cachets me manquent atrocement.

Le seul endroit où j'ai pu trouver un peu de calme avant la reprise des cours, sont les toilettes. Rien de bien glorieux, mais au moins personne ne vient me casser les burnes.

Je prends alors un moment pour me contempler dans le miroir, et mon reflet me fait frémir. Mes joues sont devenue bien plus creuse, mon teint naturellement halé a perdu de sa beauté, et mes cheveux ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Je les avais toujours connus particulièrement long, mais jamais aussi terne. Ils n'avaient plus aucun éclat, la vie semblait les avoir quittés. Et mon visage… mon visage est dur, les gens qui me croisent doivent sans doute se demander si j'ai déjà souris une fois dans ma vie. Je suis pathétique.

Je ferme mes yeux une fraction de seconde, lorsque _leurs_ voix se met à raisonner dans mes oreilles. Je les rouvre brusquement, et je vois _leurs_ reflets dans le miroir. Mes muscles se tendent automatiquement.

« Jordane tu n'as pas honte de toi ? »

Ils me font toujours des reproches.

« Tu es si pathétique, regarde toi, tu es ignoble, un monstre. »

Mes mains se mettent à trembler.

« Taisez-vous. »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure presque inaudible. Des rires sonores transpercent mes tympans, ils se moquent de moi.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. »

Ma voix est remplis de sanglot, j'ai beaux les supplier, ils ne cessent de continuer à rire. Je veux courir et les fuir mais j'en suis incapable, mes jambes n'arrive plus à me soutenir. Je m'écroule alors face aux lavabos, le dos collé contre s'est derniers, la tête baissée.

« Allez- vous en ! »

Je cris, mais ils continuent toujours à rire aux éclats s'amusant de mon état. Mes joues sont inondées de larmes et mon corps est pris de tremblements particulièrement forts. Quand vont-ils enfin partir ?

« Jordane ? »

Cette voix familière, les fait enfin fuir, et je lève le regard vers ma sauveuse. Kim.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu pleures. »

Elle a l'air paniquée, et je me sens minable qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Je me relève brusquement et essuie les larmes de mon visage d'un mouvement de main rageur. Je l'attrape par le bras et la tire vers moi violement de façon à ce que nos visages soit le plus proches possible.

« Tu racontes ça à personne ! C'est clair ?! »

Elle secoue sa tête rapidement d'un geste positive. Je la pousse rapidement sur le côté et quitte les toilettes en courant.

À la fin de la journée, mon esprit est complètement embrouillé. Les cours sont si ennuyeux, les profs son ennuyants et les élèves sont cons. J'en ai assez, il faut que je rentre à la « salle de torture » et que je prenne mes médicaments.

Je suis la foule d'étudiants quitté le lycée en direction du parking. Je joue des coudes pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. Dehors le ciel s'est de nouveau assombris et les élèves se ruent comme les bêtes sauvages qu'ils sont en direction de leurs voitures, où vers l'arrêt de bus qui mène à la réserve. Qu'ils sont ridicules.

J'attends un instant que le gros de la foule s'en aille pour partir tranquillement sans embouteillage pour quitter le parking. Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule. Rien qu'à se touché je me sens aussitôt énervé. Je me retourne d'un coup sec et tombe face à une bimbo amérindiennes. J'aurais tout vu dans ma vie, putain.

« Rentre chez toi, sale conne. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'empoigne cette conasse par le cou et la plaque violement contre l'un des piliers à l'entrée du lycée. Sa tête se heurte au poteau avec une telle violence, que je me demande si elle ne va pas avoir une commotion.

En quelques secondes on se retrouve entourés par la foule d'étudiants encore présent.

« Tu t'attaques à la mauvaise personne sale pute ! »

J'hurle littéralement, ce qui ne m'arrive presque jamais, mais le manque, plus cette salope qui m'insulte s'en est trop. Je cogne à nouveau sa tête contre le mur et elle me regarde effrayée. Je me mets alors à rire.

« Ta peur salope ? Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me dire à l'avenir. Parce que la prochaine fois je te casse la gueule et t'éclate les deux ballons qui te servent de seins »

Les mains tremblantes je traverse la foule entassée autour de nous et fonce vers ma voiture. Je monte et démarre comme une furie. Je me sens aussitôt stupide, la voiture est vide aucun cachets. Il faut que je rentre. J'en ai besoin maintenant.


	4. Chapitre 3

Stupide voisin. Je me retrouve debout à sept heures un beau samedi à cause de cet incapable de pseudo Dj. Combien de fois il va falloir que je lui dise, avec toute ma gentillesse évidemment, qu'il est nul ? Lorsqu'il fait enfin une pause, je frappe de toutes mes forces contre le mur de ma chambre.

« T'a pas encore compris que t'es un incapable, abruti ?! Alors arrêtes de me casser les oreilles avec tes mix à la con ! »

Je cris de toutes mes forces pour me faire entendre le plus possible. Il ne tarde pas à me répondre.

« Ferme ta gueule grosse conne ! T'sais pas c'est quoi le talent ! Retourne bouffer t'es tacos sale mexicaine ! »

Il remet directement sa musique et cette fois encore plus forte que tout à l'heure. Quel con. Lui aussi c'est un bouffeur de tacos.

Je sors alors de mon lit, difficilement et le ventre encore douloureux de la veille. Sur le coup je n'avais rien ressentis à cause de l'amphétamine. Mais ce matin je me rends compte que mon père n'y a pas été de main morte.

Je fonce tout droit dans la minuscule salle de bain et je prends une douche froide, si ce n'est glacial. Mon ventre est rempli de bleus à la couleur violacé, et je réalise que ça doit bien faire des années que je n'ai pas vu mon corps sans trace. J'expire d'un air las. Je suis fatiguée.

« C'est de ta faute Jordane. Tout est de ta faute »

A travers la vitre de la douche je les vois. Puis ils disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Je ne peux pas nier, ils ont raisons c'est de ma faute, je suis un monstre.

Après ma douche j'enfile des vêtements rapidement et quitte se lieu si horrible. Mon père est absent, il travaille. Miracle.

Je roule vers la Push, Kim m'a fait l'éloge de la plage qui s'y trouve, et ça fait des siècles que je n'y ai pas été. Ce matin je ressens le besoin de m'y rendre après mes cauchemars de la veille. Soudain ma discussion avec Kim me revient. Enfin, discussion est un bien grand mot. Cette fille est bizarre.

« Je t'admire Jordane »

Je tourne la tête vers elle surprise par ses paroles. Elle m'admire, qu'elle tarée.

« Tu dis ce que tu penses haut et fort, tu n'as pas peu des autres. T'es… Géniale, c'est ça : génialissime. »

Si elle savait.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non. »

Je me surprends à lui réponde, mais elle m'intrigue énormément.

« On a une amitié à sens unique. »

« Idiote. »

Je me lève et balance ma cigarette au sol, elle se lève à son tour et me suit. Comme depuis des jours.

Arrivée à la plage, je m'approche un peu de l'eau et m'assoie sur le sable. Il est humide et colle à la peau, mais je trouve cette sensation agréable. Ici on est loin des plages du Mexique avec ses milliers de personne entassés et toutes ces filles en micro maillots de bains.

Non, celle-ci est magnifique, elle est calme et elle a un côté beaucoup plus sauvage. J'aime la façon dont les vagues s'écrasent violemment sur le rivage, et le bruit qu'elles font lorsqu'elles rencontrent les rochers. J'aime le vent qui souffle avec force faisant voler mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Finalement la Push n'est pas si horrible que ça.

Des cris provenant de la falaise viennent briser le calme qui règne ici. Je lance un regard mécontent vers les individus qui viennent briser ma tranquillité. Ils sont deux. Soudainement l'un d'eux saute et je me relève brusquement. Ils sont complètement con, putain. Ils veulent mourir ou quoi ?! Je marche alors d'un pas décidé dans leur direction : ils vont m'entendre ces petits cons.

Malheureusement lorsque j'arrive, le lieu est désert. Ils sont partis, et je me retrouve comme une conne au sommet de cette stupide falaise. Je m'approche dangereusement du bord, je regarde vers le bas et j'admire ce cadeau de la nature. De ce côté les vagues sont dangereuses, elles rugissent comme des bêtes, attendant le moment parfait pour tout engloutir. C'est si beau. Avant j'avais une peur bleue de la hauteur, mais plus maintenant. Je n'ai plus peur de rien.

Je m'assoie au bord, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Un seul faux mouvement et je tombe. Et une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que si cela arrive je meurs. Mourir… J'y ai pensé seulement deux fois dans ma vie. Mais jamais je n'avais pu aller jusqu'au bout. J'aurais dû le faire quand j'en avais l'occasion. Cette falaise est une bonne occasion.

Des pas résonnent sur les gravas derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas.

« Alors c'est toi le phénomène qui fait trembler la Push ? »

C'est un garçon, au son de la voix je dirais la vingtaine, ça remarque me fais sourire.

« Faut croire que oui. »

Mon ton est las, comme toujours. Il vient s'asseoir à mes côté, je ne lui lance pas un regard et lui de même. Je vois juste ses pieds nus, et je remarque qu'il est habillé d'un simple short en jean.

«Tu n'as pas peur ? »

Je sais exactement de quoi il parle.

« J'aime le vide... » Je laisse ma phrase en suspend un moment puis reprends. « Et puis y'en a bien qui saute d'ici »

Il rigole légèrement puis se relève.

« Moi je saute d'ici »

Surprise je lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard scrute toujours l'horizon. Et comme je le pensais il tourne autour de la vingtaine. Il est typiquement quileute. Grand, la peau mate. Son bras droit est orné d'un magnifique tatouage tribal. Ce qui retient mon attention c'est qu'il est torse nu, alors qu'il est loin de faire chaud ici, encore moins sur la plage.

« Et toi Rodriguez, tu sauterais ? »

Le fait qu'il sache mon nom m'importe peu. Sa question elle, me fait réfléchir. Est-ce que je sauterais ? Je regarde à nouveau le bas de la falaise. Et la réponse me vient immédiatement.

« Le jour où le peu d'envie de vivre qu'il me reste se sera totalement envolé. Ce jour- là, oui, je sauterais. »

Je suis étonnée par la détermination dans ma voix. Je vois alors ses pieds s'éloigner doucement du bord.

« J'espère que ce jour n'arrivera jamais. »

J'entends ses pas quitter le sommet de la falaise, alors je me tourne dans sa direction. Il est de dos et il se dirige vers la forêt. Arriver à l'entrée, il s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers moi. Nos regards se croisent et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il en a bavé dans sa vie.

« Paul Lahote. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparaît dans les bois.

En quelque minutes le temps change radicalement, le ciel se noirci, et la pluie menace de tomber. Le vent devient beaucoup plus fort, et je sens mon corps être entraîné vers l'arrière. La mer se déchaîne sous mes pieds et je me rappelle.

« C'est de ta faute Jordane. »

Ma faute. La réalité me revient en pleine face. Monstre. Je me lève brusquement, je fouille dans les poches de mon blouson, mais rien. Elles sont vides, je me mets à paniquer. Puis, je me rappelle avoir mis une réserve de secours dans ma voiture.

Je cours. Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os mais je m'en fou totalement. J'ai besoin de mes cachets maintenant. Je descends la falaise, la pluie est violente et les roches sont glissantes. Je ne cesse de glisser, je tombe plusieurs fois sur les mains et je les sens se mettre à saigner de plus en plus. Mais la douleur physique n'est pas égale à celle du manque.

Je m'engouffre dans ma voiture et une fois à l'intérieure le changement de température est brutale. Je réalise soudain à qu'elle point j'ai froid. J'ouvre la boîte à gant et je me mets à balancer tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Des feuilles, pleins de feuilles je commence à désespérer.

Puis comme un miracle, le petit sachet apparaît au fond. Les mains tremblantes, je l'ouvre et prends un cachet. Je le pose sur ma langue et le laisse fondre, je me sens immédiatement mieux. Je ferme les yeux et attends. Dans trente minutes tout ira bien.

Je rentre chez moi en cette fin d'après-midi, les effets encore présents je me sens heureuse. Comment peut-on appeler l'amphétamine « drogue » ? C'est elle qui me sauve la vie ! Je rentre dans mon immeuble et croise la voisine.

« Bonjour madame White ! »

Elle me regarde surprise et moi je lui lance un de mes plus beaux sourires. J'aime bien cette petite dame. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. J'ouvre la porte rapidement et m'engouffre dans mon chez moi.

« Coucou papa ! Je suis rentrée ! »

Il est assis devant la télé une bouteille de bière à la main. Et sans m'y attendre la bouteille éclate contre le mur à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sens les bouts de verre m'écorcher le visage. Retour à la réalité.

« Ta gueule ! Putain ferme la petite salope ! »

Il s'acharne sur moi, les jambes, le dos, le ventre, le visage. Aucune partie n'est épargnée, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Lorsqu'il termine je reste allongée sur le sol du salon, je fixe le plafond. Maman… Maman n'aimerais pas ça.

La nuit est tombée, il est tard mais j'ai besoin d'un moment de tranquillité. Le temps est doux ce soir, alors je retourne à la plage de la Push. J'ai mal, mon corps entier me fait souffrir. Mon visage est couvert de bleu, et mon œil droit est particulièrement gonflé.

Au loin il y a un feu de camp, j'entends des voix parler et rire. Je m'écarte le plus possible de ces gens, j'ai envie d'être seule.

Je reste debout à admirer ce paysage, la lune pleine se reflète sur l'eau. La marée est basse et les vagues sont plus douces. Une vue parfaite. La nature nous fait des cadeaux, mais personne n'y prête jamais attention.

Je me rappelle du jour où ma vie entière a changé du tout au tout. Où la joie m'a entièrement quitté, c'est ce jour-là que j'ai voulu pour la première fois mourir. J'avais quatorze ans.

« Jordane ? »

Kim. Je me retourne vers elle, elle est surprise et je peux la comprendre : ce n'est pas beau à voir.

«Mon dieu Jordane ! Ton visage ! »

L'effroi a pris place sur le tiens.

« Viens ! »

Sans même avoir le temps de me laisser réagir, elle m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne en direction du feu de camp. Normalement je l'aurais repoussé, mais ce soir j'en n'ai assez, je n'ai plus la force.

Plus on se rapproche et moins je suis rassurée. Il y a trop de monde. Lorsque l'on arrive tous les regards sont braqués sur nous.

Sur tous les visages il y a de l'incompréhension. J'en reconnais certains : Paul Lahote, Seth Clearwater, la femme de l'épicerie et le fameux Jacob. Je regarde chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux, j'ai beau être mal en point je ne suis pas une faible.

Ma respiration s'arrête soudainement, je viens de croiser son regard à lui. On ne se lâche pas une seconde des yeux et je sens tout disparaitre autour de moi. Nous sommes que deux sur cette plage. Mon cœur palpite, mon corps est traversé de sueurs froides. Je suis incapable de bouger, comme paralysée. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de son regard chocolat. Je ne ressens plus cette douleur physique et mentale qui me torture chaque jour. J'aime cette sensation. Je me sens bien ? Oui c'est ça je me sens bien. C'est meilleur que l'amphétamine, bien meilleur.


	5. Chapitre 4

Allongée à côté de Kim ; cette dernière encore endormis, je fixe la photo qui se trouve sur sa table de chevet. Elle se tient toute souriante à côté de Jared son petit ami. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, jamais je n'aurais cru Kim capable de sortir avec un garçon comme lui. Il faut dire que Jared à tout du garçon populaire, alors que Kim c'est plus le genre à fantasmer sur les beau gosses en espérant un jour sortir avec l'un d'entre eux. Et pourtant.

« Je l'aime tellement. »

Je me retourne vers la voix encore endormi de Kim, et la vois les yeux mi- ouverts en train de m'observer.

Elle l'aime, et il l'aime. Hier ça a été la première chose que j'avais vue. À mes yeux ses trucs d'amour à la con sont des mensonges. Un jour ou l'autre, l'un des deux partira, que ce soit par envie ou non, ça finit toujours comme ça. Mais je ne peux le nier, ça crève les yeux : Il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux.

Assise dans la cuisine je termine ma tartine de beurre de cacahuètes faites avec amour par la mère de Kim. Ironie. Elle est loin de me porter dans son cœur.

Je l'entends parler dans le couloir à sa fille, et si j'étais du genre de Kim j'aurais pu être blessé. Mais sincèrement je m'en fou royalement de ce que cette vielle peau pense de moi.

« Depuis quand tu traînes avec ce genre de fille Kim ! Elle a quand même agressé la pauvre Shayna, et puis tu sais pourquoi elle a été virée de Forks ? Elle est peut-être dans un gang ! Chérie elle est dangereuse pour toi, et pour toute la réserve ! »

Un gang ? J'ai jamais entendu plus con que ça de toute ma vie, et pourtant de la merde j'en ai entendu. C'est plutôt drôle en fait de se faire prendre pour une dangereuse criminelle. Je termine ma tartine et passe par le couloir où mère et fille sont toujours en pleine discussion.

« La dangereuse membre de gang se casse de votre pitoyable maison. »

La vielle me regarde outrée, je lui fais un sourire en coin et quitte la maison. En réalité cette « pitoyable maison » est magnifique, mais j'ai envie de la piquer dans son égo. Plus salope que moi, ça n'existe pas.

Je marche en direction de ma voiture que j'ai laissée du côté de la plage hier soir, il est temps que je rentre.

« Jordane attends ! »

Je commence en avoir assez de cette fille putain ! Je me retourne vers elle le visage fermé et les poings serrés.

« Écoute … »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer, il faut que je mette les choses aux clairs.

« Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Je ne suis pas ton amie, tu ne me connais pas mais tu es persuadée du contraire »

« Je… »

« Tu as pitié de moi, tout le monde a toujours pitié de moi. Mais tu peux la foutre dans ton cul cette pitié. Je n'ai besoin de personne tu comprends ?! Personne ! »

« Jord… »

« Tu penses que je suis une de ces filles qui a été maltraité par les autres gamins dans son enfance et qui a décidé de jouer la fille dure et toutes ces conneries de ce genre, alors elle se comporte comme si elle se foutait de tout ?! Je vais te dire la vérité, je me fous de tout, je suis solitaire et surtout : j'ai toujours été comme ça et je le serais toujours. Ton amitié à sens unique oublie-là tout de suite. Je n'ai pas besoin de connerie pareil.»

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne ressens rien, aucun regret. Elle est faible.

Je reprends alors ma route sans un regard à l'arrière. Je traverse la Push, mes chaussures remplis de boue. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette ville est merdique. Je me rapproche de plus en plus de ma voiture, mais comme si tous ces enfoirés de dieu étaient contre moi, je rencontre la femme de l'épicerie.

Je la regarde dans les yeux et lui fait un sourire malin. Je hais cette femme. Je continue mon chemin, mais notre accrochage de hier me revient à l'esprit.

Je m'assois sur un des pieds d'arbre qui sert de banc, encore tourmentée par ma rencontre. Ce que j'ai ressenti me semble irréel. C'est fou. Kim part s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon et moi, je porte alors mon attention sur Lahote qui raconte une histoire débile à ses amis. Mais je sens toujours son foutu regard me fixé, je commence à perdre patiente. Je lève mon regard vers lui, surpris de se faire prendre, il se fige. Agacé je lui balance une phrase glacial pour qu'il arrête tout de suite ses conneries.

« Chéri, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu passes pour un fou. Abruti. »

Tout le monde cesse de parler et nous observes.

« Ne l'insulte pas. »

Je regarde l'idiote qui viens de parler, je reconnais tout de suite la femme à la cicatrice. Elle me regarde d'un air contrarié.

« Je parle comme je veux, à qui je veux. »

Mon ton est froid et serein. À côté, d'elle je vois celui qui semble être son fiancée se tendre.

« Je ne crois pas non. Tu devrais arrêter de jouer à la dure avec ce caractère, qui d'ailleurs ne te va absolument pas. »

J'éclate de rire, son regard est toujours braqué sur moi, mais pour l'instant je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que je joue à la dure ? »

Je penche la tête sur le côté, elle est divertissante.

« Je suis douée pour lire les gens. »

Je souris à nouveau amusé.

« Je suis meilleure à ce jeu. Toi, tu es une idiote »

Un grondement se fait entendre, c'est bestial et pourtant ça vient bien du compagnon de l'idiote.

« Tu penses que la vie est rose, tu es du genre guimauve. Tu joues à la maman, la femme gentille et compréhensive. Mais tu es surement l'être le plus égoïste. Quoi que plus égoïste que moi, ce n'est pas facile. On va dire ex-æquo. »

Je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et reprends.

« Tu fais partis des gens que je déteste le plus sur cette Terre. Je vais te dire une chose, le monde est merdique, complètement nul à chier. Rien n'est rose, des gens meurs du jour au lendemain, des gens tombent malades du jour au lendemain, des gens partent du jour au lendemain. Mais toi reste dans ton cocon de paradis dans cette foutu réserve. Tu ne sais rien de la vie. »

Son expression est indéchiffrable. Je suis satisfaite.

« Je te l'avais dit. Je suis meilleure. »

Je me lève sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, même pas lui. Il faut que je rentre.

« Fascinante. »

Je reconnais la voix de Lahote. Je souris.

Après quelques minutes de marche je retrouve enfin, ma chère et tendre voiture. Il s'agit d'une Ford Mustang de 1967, le genre de voiture que tout le monde s'arrache. Elle était à ma mère.

Je monte à bord et m'apprête à démarrer lorsque sans m'y attendre, la porte passager s'ouvre brusquement, et un sale fils de pute s'installe comme s'il était chez lui. Il se tourne dans ma direction un sourire béat sur le visage. Lui.

« Tu veux quoi abruti ?! Sors de ma caisse ! »

« L'abruti s'appelle Embry Call. Ta caisse est géniale ! »

Non mais je rêve, il n'est pas seul dans sa tête celui - là. Je le regarde un instant : il est beau, mignon, bien foutu, et idiot. Complètement idiot. Mais mon cœur continu de s'agiter en sa présence, depuis quand celui-ci agit sans mon consentement, sérieusement.

« L'abruti qui s'appelle Embry Call, peut aller se faire foutre parce qu'il commence sérieusement à me faire chier. »

« L'abruti, tien à dire à l'idiote qui se tiens à ses côtés qu'il a besoin d'un chauffeur. »

Je vais le tuer.

« Tu me prends pour un taxi ou quoi ? Allez, dégage de là ! »

Je sors rapidement de ma voiture et me dirige du côté passager. J'ouvre la portière et attrape ce petit con par le bras. Mauvaise idée, à son contacte je me fige, sa peau est brulante et je me sens comme électrocutée. Mais c'est monstrueusement bon. À cette pensée, je n'ai qu'une envie, me pendre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

« À une condition ? »

Je reporte mon attention sur lui, il dégage son bras de ma poigne et m'attrape à son tour. Il me tire vers lui, nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Alors c'est à ça qu'il veut jouer ? Il va vite perdre, on ne joue pas avec moi.

« Parles. »

Mon ton est toujours froid, je me sens rassuré. Mentalement tout va bien, même en sa présence. Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille.

« Je sors de ta caisse, seulement si demain soir tu viens à la soirée de chez Kyle. Ici, à la Push. »

Non mais je n'y crois pas. Je ne connais même pas ce Kyle.

« Je pensais que les bons garçons comme toi dorment les lundis soir. Ça marche. »

Il s'écarte de moi, le sourire pétillant. En une fraction de seconde il redevient affreusement mignon. Alors qu'il a une seconde de ça, il se la jouait dragueur à deux balles. Taré. Il sort enfin de mon bébé et se poste en face de moi. Il me surpasse d'une bonne tête si ce n'est de deux.

« T'as intérêt à venir. »

Je pose ma main sur son torse.

« Sinon quoi ? »

Mon ton est joueur, et il le remarque.

« Je te retrouverais Idiote. »

Il me sourit, puis me regarde droit dans les yeux. Une ombre de colère passe sur son visage. Il pose sa main sur mon visage, je me décale rapidement.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Je suis surprise, il est en colère.

« Personne abruti. Maintenant je me casse »

Je fouille dans mes poches, mais rien. Je n'ai même plus un centime sur moi. Je regarde mon interlocuteur les yeux remplis de larmes.

« S'il te plait… J'en ai besoin. Je te rembourse après. »

Il me regarde un instant puis souffle d'agacement.

« Ça va faire la quatrième fois, Jordane. Tu sais combien tu me dois maintenant ? Quatre cents dollars »

Merde, c'est beaucoup trop. Mais pour mes cachets je donnerais tout. Même ma vie.

« Je te rembourserais, promis. »

« T'as intérêt Jo' parce que sinon tu es dans la merde. »

Dans la merde, je le suis déjà. Mais pour l'instant je préfère me préoccuper d'autres choses. Je pose le cachet sur ma langue, et j'attends les effets. Tout ira bien.


	6. Chapitre 5

L'argent, est et sera toujours un problème dans la vie et dans la mienne en particulier. Il me faut quatre cents putains de dollars. Comment je peux trouver quatre cents dollars aussi vite ? C'est presque impossible. Depuis près d'une heure, je me creuse les méninges assise sur le sol de cette foutu chambre, fixant mon reflet dans la glace.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu dois faire. »

Ils sont assis sur le lit, je vois leurs reflets dans le miroir. Et je sais qu'ils ont raisons. Je me relève décidée à trouver ce fric. J'attrape mes cheveux rapidement et les attachent en queue de cheval. J'ouvre mon placard et sors un bon vieux pull noir bien trop grand pour moi. Je l'enfile rapidement et remonte la capuche, cette dernière couvre la quasi-totalité de mon visage. Parfait.

Je vais commencer par le plus simple. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige d'un pas décidé dans celle de mon enfoirée de géniteur. Enfoirée, que je ne cesse d'aimer malgré tout. Il est couché sur son lit à ronfler comme le gros porc qu'il est. Je m'avance doucement vers la table de chevet, il vaut mieux que j'évite de le réveiller. J'ouvre le tiroir avec douceur, mais à l'intérieur je ne trouve que du vide. Fais chier.

Je regarde l'écran de mon portable : Lundi, dix heures. Génial. Je marche dans les rues de Forks à la recherche de tune. Au loin, assise à l'arrêt de bus j'aperçois une petite vielle. Cible numéro un. Je m'approche d'un pas rapide et m'assoie à ses côtés. Elle ne me remarque pas, je passe alors d'un geste expert ma main à l'intérieur de son sac. J'attrape discrètement son portefeuille et le glisse dans la poche de mon pull. Je me relève et continue mon chemin.

Quelque mètres plus bas j'aperçois un homme d'une trentaine d'année habillé d'un costume. Il vient de ranger son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste. Cible numéro deux. Il se dirige vers moi, et lorsque nous nous croisons je me décale violemment vers lui le bousculant avec force. Je fais semblant de le retenir et glisse ma main dans sa poche, j'attrape le portefeuille et le glisse dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

« Désolé monsieur. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il continue son chemin et je fais de même. Pendant encore une heure je tourne en rond à la recherche de nouvelles cibles. Mais faut croire que tous c'est salopards sont partis bosser. Je me glisse dans une ruelle entre deux magasins et ouvre les deux portefeuilles que j'ai empruntés à s'est sales riches à la con. Je récupère les billets qui s'y trouvent et balance le reste dans une benne à ordures. Cents dollars. Et merde.

Il me reste encore une solution. Je rentre dans la supérette de Forks. À cette heure-ci, elle est déserte. Je me rends dans un quelconque rayon et prends une bouteille de jus. Je me rends à la caisse. Le gérant est un vieux d'une soixantaine d'années. Je dépose ma bouteille, et fait semblant de chercher la monnaie dans mes poches.

« Un dollars et cinquante cents, s'il vous plaît. »

Il ouvre le tiroir-caisse, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende je passe mon bras par-dessus la caisse et attrape ses foutus billets. Je me mets alors à courir le plus vite possible. Depuis le temps que je fais ça, je suis devenue une putain de pro. Au loin j'entends le vieux crier au voleur, je souris et continue ma course.

Soudainement une choses attrape ma capuche et tire dessus. Prise au piège je ne peux plus avancer. Je suis obligée de m'arrêter, je me retourne et me retrouve face au mari de l'autre idiote. Sim ou un truc du genre. Faut dire que je m'en fou totalement. Il me regarde froidement et je sens la colère dans son regard.

« Alors tu es vraiment une voleuse. »

Sa phrase sonne plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

« Faut croire que oui. »

Il me tient toujours par la capuche d'une poigne ferme. Je sais que je ne fais absolument pas le poids face à lui. Alors je cherche une autre astuce pour m'échapper.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! »

Il lâche légèrement ma capuche. Bingo, il est du genre faible face aux filles. Je profite de son moment d'inattention pour filer comme la voleuse que je suis. Je l'entends jurer et reprendre sa course. Mais balaise comme il est, il a du mal à me rattraper. Je suis plus rapide.

Je m'engouffre rapidement dans le premier bus qui s'apprête à partir, je regarde alors par la fenêtre et voit ce fils de pute complètement enragée. Je lui fais un petit coucou de la main. C'est tellement drôle putain, je suis trop doué.

Total : Deux cents dollars. Dans la merde je le suis toujours.

Je rentre à « la salle de torture » Il est déjà midi passé, c'est ça quand on vit dans le trou du cul de Forks. Mon pitoyable immeuble se trouve à la fin de la ville. Ici, il n'y a que des gens comme moi. Des pauvres, des étrangers et des voleurs. La cohabitation est parfois difficile, en fait, ce sont tous des enfoirés mais je fais avec.

Je monte dans l'immeuble lorsque je croise la vielle madame White, cette conasse de concierge. Elle est complètement dégueulasse. Pile lorsque je passe elle balance son sceau remplit de merde sur mes chaussures.

« Espèce de connasse, tu peux pas faire attention ? Putain de merde. »

Je n'écoute même pas ses excuses et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. L'appartement est calme, et j'entends les ronflements de mon père. Il dort toujours ce con. Je vais dans la cuisine, et je me rends compte que c'est la seule pièce de cette baraque à être « propre ». J'ouvre le frigo, il est remplit de pizza surgelé de toute les saveurs possible. J'en attrape une et la met à chauffer dans le micro - onde.

J'entends mon padre tousser comme un fou, un jour il crèvera dans son sommeil celui-là. Le bip du micro-onde me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je m'assoie et mange doucement, je réalise que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangée quelque chose de consistant. Lorsque je termine, je jette la boite vide dans la poubelle et mon portable émet un petit bruit discret dans la poche de mon jean. Je le sort et regarde ce que l'écran affiche.

« J'attends mon argent. Viens tout de suite. »

Quand Caleb te dis de venir tout de suite, il faut venir et ne pas réfléchir. Je prends ma voiture et me dirige au cœur de Forks. Je me gare près du cinéma et me rends dans une ruelle adjacente. On l'appelle le « supermarché ». Ici tu trouves ce que tu veux. Je m'arrête face à une porte métallique et toque avec force de façon à me faire entendre.

La porte s'ouvre face à une des nombreuses prostituées qui traîne ici. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur.

« Je viens voir Caleb. »

Elle me fait signe de la suivre. On passe dans une grande salle où toutes les filles sont entassées à attendre désespérément l'arrivée d'un client. Au fond se trouve le bureau de Caleb. Elle me laisse à l'entrée puis repart à ses activités très particulières.

Je ne prends pas la peine de toquer et rentre d'un pas assuré. Il est assis à son bureau à compter son argent. Dire qu'il me fait la gueule pour quatre cents malheureux dollars alors que devant lui il doit bien en avoir près de cinquante milles.

Il me regarde de ses yeux vairons avec amusement. Je m'approche de son bureau et dépose la liasse de billet d'un air détaché et m'assoie sur la chaise face à lui. Il se met à compter rapidement puis range le tout avec les autres billets.

« Je t'ai dit quatre cents, pas deux. »

Son ton est calme et serein. Je lui fais un magnifique sourire.

« On peut s'arranger comme avant. »

Il hausse les sourcils et sourit.

« Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça non ? »

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Il pose une main sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Tu as raison. Prête ? »

Je remets mon tee-shirt rapidement, il commence à faire frais et mon corps est recouvert de frissons. Caleb reboutonne sa chemise, en me lançant un petit sourire remplit de sous-entendu. Je lui renvoie son sourire et commence a quitter la chambre.

« Attends. »

Je me retourne vers lui, il tient dans sa main un petit comprimé.

« Cadeau.»

J'attrape le cachet et le met dans ma bouche. J'ouvre la porte et m'arrête à l'embrassure de cette dernière.

« T'es un ange, enfoiré. »

Je me gare devant la maison où semble se dérouler la fameuse fête. Ici où c'est habituellement vide, et calme, la musique résonne depuis l'entrée de la réserve. Faut croire que toute la Push est présent. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là... L'envie de faire la fête probablement. Ce n'est surtout pas parce que cet idiot de Call m'a invité.

Je rentre dans la maison sous les regards de travers de quelques connards. Heureuse, je n'y prête pas attention. À l'intérieur, la chaleur est intense. Au milieu des filles se déhanchant sur la musique du Dj, se collant aux garçons qui passe par là. Il y a une forte odeur de cannabis dans l'air, et je remarque au fond une bande en train de fumer joints sur joints. Les quileutes ne sont pas si innocents que ça.

Et puis au loin je le vois, il est adossé contre le mur, parlant avec ses amis malgré le niveau élevé de la musique. Je me dirige vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Je traverse la foule de danseurs et me poste devant lui toute souriante, bousculant au passage ses amis.

« Salut, ça va ? »

Il me regarde un instant avec étonnement puis me sourit à son tour.

« Très bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

« Moi non plus, mais l'envie de faire la fête était plus forte. »

Je l'attrape par le bras, et l'entraine sur la piste de danse. Il ne dit rien et une chanson langoureuse se met alors à jouer. Dios mios, je bénis ce Dj.

Je sais bien que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, alors je profite au maximum avant que tout ça ne se termine et que la réalité reprenne le dessus. Je commence à me déhancher au tour d'Embry, tandis que lui reste statique m'observant.

« Tu ne danses pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas doué en danse. »

Je rigole et m'approche de lui collant mes lèvres à son oreille. Chacun son tour.

« Laisse- toi faire, chéri. »

Je me rapproche dangereusement de lui, sous mes doigts je sens son cœur battre anormalement fort. L'effet que je lui fais est presque fascinant. Je me retourne le dos collé contre son torse et je danse en suivant chaque note de la musique. C'est sensuel et j'adore ça.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste à danser de cette façon, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça fait des heures. Je commence à fatiguer, et sans réfléchir je le lâche en pleine danse et sors de ce four. À l'extérieur j'ai l'impression de revivre, la fraîcheur me fais un bien fou, je sors une clope de ma poche et fume un coup assise sur le capot de la voiture, observant les allez retour des gens.

J'aperçois Sim sortir de la fête suivit par ses toutous. Il me remarque et s'approche de moi, d'un pas que je trouve beaucoup trop déterminé. Je reste neutre et continue à fumer tranquillement. Maintenant, il se tient devant moi les bras croisés. Derrière lui, toute sa petite bande. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer ma fuite de ce matin.

« Salut ? »

Ma phrase est interrogative, et je le vois me regarder avec agacement.

« Ne joue pas à la maligne, tu vas devoir payer pour ce que tu as fait. Tu es une voleuse. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux et recrache ma fumée sur son visage.

« La vie n'est pas une question de vivre, mais de survivre. Je vole pour survivre. Mais ça tu ne dois pas connaître. Monsieur à la vie parfaite. »

Je me relève du capot et balance ma clope au sol, aussitôt, j'en reprends une autre. Je lui fais un sourire et m'apprête à rentrer dans ma voiture lorsqu'il m'attrape brusquement le poignet. Sa poigne est forte, beaucoup trop forte pour mon corps remplit de bleues. Je ne peux empêcher un petit cri de douleur franchir mes lèvres.

« Sam. Lâche là. »

Embry s'avance d'un pas, le regard sombre.

« Reste en dehors de ça, Embry »

Il ne crie pas, et pourtant l'ordre passe bien. Je vois Embry trembler et s'éloigner légèrement. Il s'écrase face à Sam, et je peux le comprendre.

Il relâche un peu la pression sur mon poignet, il me regarde sévèrement.

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu te comportes avec Emily. »

Je me fige. Emily. Ma cigarette me tombe de la bouche. Et mes yeux se perdent dans la noirceur de la nuit.

« Emily. »

Ma voix est un murmure inaudible. Emily.

« Emily, ma fiancée. »

Je me dégage de sa poigne, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il me regarde surpris. Une, puis deux larmes coulent sur mes joues, et finalement un torrent de larmes traverse mon visage. Emily. Monstre. Ma faute. Je recule, la respiration saccadée. Je grimpe dans ma voiture et fais une marche arrière rapide. La bande de Sam se décale et me laissent partir. Je roule comme une folle vers Forks.

«Ça fait mal Jordane. Hein ? Tu te rappelles du monstre que tu es. »

Ils sont sur la banquette arrière, me rappelant encore et encore ce que je suis. Je me gare sur le parking d'un magasin. J'ouvre la boîte à gant et attrape le sachet. Je sors de la voiture et m'assis à même le sol, toujours en pleure. Emily. Emily. Emily. Ce prénom ne cesse de me hanter. J'ouvre le sachet et prends une poignée de cachets que j'avale rapidement. Emily. En quelques minutes je me mets à vomir et je sens ma tête tourner atrocement. J'ai du mal à respirer, et je m'écroule au sol prise de convulsion. Emily.


End file.
